Video programs and other media are traditionally presented in a single, linear fashion. For example, television content is often designed for viewers to watch episodes in order, starting from the first episode of the first season and ending with the last episode of the last season. While viewers could randomly decide to watch episodes out of order, there is little value in doing so, since viewers will likely be presented with a disorganized jumble of different plotlines and unrelated vignettes. As a result, conventional systems either require users to have foreknowledge of exactly which subsets of content they would like to consume, or force users to consume media in a particular predetermined order in order to have a meaningful and enjoyable experience.